


She Was Your Universe

by SomeSuperHero



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, I did, You May Cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeSuperHero/pseuds/SomeSuperHero
Summary: Kinda fluffy.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/ Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	She Was Your Universe

Of course, you loved her. You reminded her everyday, and held her hand, and let her cry on your shoulder. Honestly, you would've done anything for her, even in her past male forms. 

You made her breakfast, and sometimes, she tried not to burn down the kitchen, making Fish Fingers, because you banned her from Custard Creams. You and her used to take turns driving the truck and the TARDIS until you drove the truck into a tree and gave up the keys.

She loved you, which she told you everyday, even though you knew. You picked out a suit for her and she picked out on for you, becuase dresses don't have pockets. She remembered your Starbucks Order, even though you didn't drink coffee (cos it tastes like dirt.) She remembered that you snore and will accidentally kick her, while you slept. I remember her favorite color, although purple looked way better on her.

You and the gang teased her about looking like a 'female Jack Harkness.' You remembered her favorite song by Simon and Garfunkle. You read her books about wizards, and pirates, and Agtha Christie, and time-travelers, and about the old man in Moby Dick. She remembered my favorite time was night, and I remember her's was dawn.

She remembered your ring size and her's you know. You both remembered to have a small, small guest list, and even smaller wedding.

You remembered she didn't want to settle down with children, but you did anyways. She remembered if you were to have a girl, to name her Mary or a name from the 1900's.

She remembered how hard it was to let Mary go to school.

You remembered the day you came home from work, with The Doctor laying on the ground, exterminated, and how hard it was to tell Mary her mummy was gone.

You remembered how it hurt everyday since, especially when her, your, daughter comes home, looking way too much like her. 

You don't exactly remember how your daughter got so damn smart, both in smart assery and in school.... Probably her friends, maybe from The Doctor.

You remembered her asking if you were ever going to get a new wife, or maybe a husband, but you hadn't even took off your ring yet. 

Mary remembered how proud you was the day she graduated from college to be a doctor, and how proud you are now that she's making her own way.

She definitely remembered when you embarrassed her in front of her boyfriend, now husband. Good.... He really loved her, then.

You had forgotten where the TARDIS was for a while, and then remembered: it was on Trenzalore.... Duh.

Mary and husband, John, remembers to come around sometimes, especially for Mother's Day, and Mary and you cry for the wifey.

You can't forget the best of days, nor the worst, and old age wasn't helping, as you retold these stories for the grandchildren, even though they don't believe in aliens or time-travel... "Just you wait," you tell them," One day all of 'em aliens are going to tell us that they're there. Trust me." She was The Doctor. She was your universe..


End file.
